


Time of doom

by ZKool13



Category: SCP Foundation, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death by SCP, Gen, No shifter curse, basement time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZKool13/pseuds/ZKool13
Summary: Testing spatial abilities of SCP 3030 was never a good idea, we lost 4 soldiers to it before it fled through the computers rift in space and time. For all we know it's in another dimension.In Shiganshina districtThe creature opened it's eyes in yet another prison, "when will I be free "it wondered.





	Time of doom

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea that come to me like what if creatures came into aot from the foundation.

I will write chapter 1 soon but I am leaving on vacation so I can't

**Author's Note:**

> The scp here was inspired by the video secure. contain.protect. by displace over on youtube


End file.
